Cinco Dias
by Lady Mary Potter
Summary: - Cinco dias. - Ele disse finalmente. - Você me dá cinco dias, e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você. - E o que você vai ter se você ganhar? - Ela perguntou incerta. Ele sustentava um pequeno sorriso no rosto. - Você.
1. A Aposta

_**N/A: Olá!Sim, eu sei que essa é uma história totalmente diferente, e eu realmente não tenho negócios a partir deste momento, além das duas inacabadas que ainda estão em processo de construção, mas isso é tudo irrelevante. ****Essa história da Lily só vai ter de sete a oito capítulos. **__**Espero que gostem!**_

_**.**_

**N/T: Ooi, gente! Só passei pra desejar uma divertida... hum... quarta-feira? Hahaha', ok, a gente conversa lá em baixo! Boa leitura! ;)**

.

.

* * *

"A Aposta"

* * *

.

.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! - Maria MacDonald exclamou na calma Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ao lado dela, suas melhores amigas Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon se assustaram com a súbita explosão.

- O que? - Sibilou Lily, um pouco irritada ao ser despertada de sua leitura de Explorações Avançadas De Poções.

- Desculpe - Maria disse, ficando ligeiramente rosa quando aqueles que estavam sentados nas mesas ao lado delas olharam para ela e então voltaram aos seus trabalhos. Devido ao fato de que a biblioteca estava atualmente fechada para recesso, os alunos foram freneticamente à procura de locais para estudar.

- É só que... eu pensei que estava escrevendo todos os usos da poção de fogo negro, mas na verdade eu estava olhando para a lista de usos da poção do fogo renovável. - Ela lamuriou. - Eu tenho que procurar o Slughorn. Ele tem o livro certo na sua sala de aula, eu acho.

Com isso, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ele está fazendo aquilo de novo. - Marlene sussurrou para Lily, empurrando seu cabelo louro e comprido para trás da orelha.

Lily tirou seus olhos verdes da folha e encarou a melhor amiga.

- O que?

- Olhando pra você! - Ela sibilou, inclinando a cabeça discretamente para as estantes esparsas no canto da Sala Comunal.

Lily virou-se lentamente na direção que Marlene estava olhando.

Com certeza, ela encontrou um par de olhos castanhos olhando para ela.

Os olhos cor de avelã pertenciam a um garoto chamado James Potter, o tormento da vida de Lily (e mais recentemente, monitor-chefe, e, muito para seu desgosto, amigo).

Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto, ao seu lado, o seu melhor amigo Sirius Black estava tentando contar uma história aparentemente emocionante. Seus outros amigos, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew encostaram-se às estantes atrás deles, meio escutando, meio procurando livros.

Antes do sétimo ano, ela pôde muitas vezes pegar o menino olhando para ela. No entanto, quando eles criaram uma espécie de relação simbiótica no início deste ano, devido ao fato de que eles foram escolhidos como monitor e monitora chefes, ele havia passado a ter conversas civis com ela. Esse ano foi bastante diferente do seu comportamento do ano anterior, quando ele insultava-a enviando-lhe presentes publicamente, fazendo brincadeiras sobre ela e olhando para ela constantemente.

É por isso que a surpreendeu muito vê-lo usar um antigo "hábito do James".

Ela levantou a sobrancelha para ele, o que o levou a latir uma risada e andar através da sala até onde ela estava sentada.

- Oi, Evans. - Ele disse, em voz baixa, tomando o lugar que era anteriormente ocupado por Maria.

- Você deveria tratar esse seu problema de ficar encarando. - Lily disse. Ela se inclinou para ele, e sussurrou: - Está começando a assustar as pessoas.

Marlene gargalhou alto do seu lado.

Ele se endireitou.

- Não sabia que você se importava tanto.

Ele revidou. Tinha sido sempre assim entre os dois, uma batalha de inteligência.

Eles começaram uma disputa de encarar, silenciosamente desafiando um ao outro a quebrar o contato visual primeiro.

Marlene tossiu.

- Bem, eu vou ali. - Ela disse, fazendo barulho com a cadeira ao sair da mesa.

Lily perdeu ao desviar o olhar.

- Vamos lá, Potter. Você sabe que eu não poderia me importar menos com você.

Ele sorriu.

- Puff! Por favor, Evans, você não pode negar que somos amigos.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

- E você sabe o que eu acho? - Perguntou ele.

Ela não disse nada.

- Eu acho que se você realmente me desse uma chance, você ficaria loucamente apaixonada por mim.

Ela explodiu em gargalhadas, jogando a cabeça para trás contra o encosto da cadeira e rindo tão alto que recebeu olhares mortíferos de todos que estavam ali.

- Ria se quiser. - Ele disse, tirando os óculos e polindo-os em sua camisa. Ele sorriu calmamente e colocou-os de volta. - Mas é verdade.

Ainda titubeando um pouco, ela descansou a cabeça na mão.

- Uau, Potter. Você tem um ego maior do que eu imaginava.

- Você acha que seria capaz de resistir a mim, Evans? - Ele rebateu.

- De alguma forma eu tenho achado meios. - Ela disse secamente.

- Olha, eu acho que você não consegue. - Seu rosto de repente esticou-se em um sorriso. – Quer apostar?

- Oh Potter, você não quer fazer isso. - Ela disse, fazendo um sinal de descaso com a mão, sem se comprometer.

- Por quê? Porque você pode realmente se apaixonar?

Ela suspirou dramaticamente.

- Não é de fato uma aposta justa. Seria como tirar doce de uma criança.

Ele apenas sorriu despreocupado.

- Eu acho que você está com medo.

O sorriso dela murchou subitamente.

- Por que eu estaria com medo?

- Você está com medo de que possa gostar de mim de verdade. - Ele disse calmamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Tudo bem, Potter, se você está tão empenhado em perder dinheiro, vamos fazer isso.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Pare com isso. – Ela disse bufando irritada. - Então, quais são as condições?

Ele pensou por um momento.

- Cinco dias. - Ele disse finalmente. - Você me dá cinco dias, e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Potter, eu não vou concordar com isso. Não sou estúpida.

- Por que não, Evans? - Ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Porque isso vai lhe dar o direito de me apalpar a qualquer hora.

Ele exalou.

- Tudo bem. Eu não vou fazer as coisas físicas, a menos que você me dê permissão. Ok?

Sim, como se eu fosse dar permissão ao Potter pra ele me apalpar. Até parece. Ela pensou.

- E o que você vai ter se você ganhar? - Ela perguntou incerta.

Ele sustentava um pequeno sorriso.

- Você.

Algo revirou no estômago de Lily, mas ela ignorou.

- E se eu ganhar?

Ele olhou para ela sério.

- Eu vou parar de incomodar você. Só vamos nos falar nos deveres da monitoria.

Por alguma estranha razão, o pensamento da ausência de Potter incessantemente incomodando-a deixou Lily um pouco desconfortável.

Mas ela respondeu: - Oh Merlin, isso vai ser tão fácil.

- Vai começar na próxima sexta-feira, então. – Ele disse.

- Você vai ficar no Natal? - Ela perguntou, incrédula.

Seus lábios se curvaram para baixo.

- É. Meus pais estão fora em uma missão de Aurores. Então eu tenho que ficar aqui. Você vai ficar também, certo?

- Sim, infelizmente. - Ela disse secamente.

Ele sorriu de novo.

- Então, Evans, nós temos um acordo? - Ele perguntou, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira, sentando-se com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos desafiando-a.

Ela sabia que deveria ter pensado racionalmente sobre isso. Mas a vontade de provar que ele estava errado a fez aceitar desesperadamente.

Ele estendeu a mão ao que ela apertou de volta.

- Feito.

.

* * *

**.**

**N/T: Ooi, James e Lily lovers! Já sabem do destino quase trágico do projeto, né? Enfim, Cinco Dias continua!**

**E, concordando totalmente com a nossa autora acciomote7:**

_**N/A: Comentem, por favor!**_

**Hahahahaha'**

**- Lady Mary Potter ;)**


	2. Dia 1

_**N/A: Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado a todos que comentaram. Fizeram eu me sentir feliz por dentro! Por fim, sem mais delongas, aqui é o dia #1 da aposta!**_

_**.**_

**N/T: Ouviram a autora! A gente conversa lá em baixo! ;)**

**.**

* * *

Dia 1

* * *

.

.

Na sexta-feira, vinte dois de dezembro, James Potter acordou no dormitório dos meninos da Grifinória com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Ei, cara, tira esse sorriso gigante de seu rosto. - Uma voz disse à sua esquerda. E pertencia a Sirius Black, que atualmente estava encostado na cabeceira da sua cama sorrindo para ele. – É assustador.

- Não posso ajudá-lo. - James disse, incapaz de manter a expressão pateta longe do rosto - Hoje é o primeiro dia.

Ele se apoiou, e olhou para fora da janela. O sol já estava fora (mas ainda fazia frio, embora), os pássaros cantavam (bem, não realmente, todos haviam migrado para o sul no inverno), e o universo parecia estar sorrindo para ele.

- Ah sim, hoje é um dia da "Semana Evans". Divirta-se. - Sirius disse sarcasticamente, esticando os braços por cima da cabeça e grunhido um pouco.

- Eu vou.

- É melhor. Espero que ela valha a pena deixar seu melhor amigo enquanto ele fica em um quarto do dormitório vazio contemplando suas múltiplas questões familiares - Sirius disse, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

James apenas revirou os olhos e saiu da cama.

- Você vai encontrar algo para fazer. Vamos cara, me ajuda. Me dá alguns conselhos, ou algo assim!

Sirius suspirou alto, mas caminhou até onde James estava inclinado, e segurou seus dois ombros.

- Ok, seu cachaceiro, aqui estão algumas palavras sábias: Não estrague tudo - Ele disse antes de lhe dar dois tapinhas no rosto do amigo e ir caminhando para o banheiro.

Isso, por milagre, não acalmou James nem um pouco. Empurrando os óculos no rosto, ele banhou-se e se preparou para o dia.

Andou algumas vezes para trás e para a frente, aparentemente não conseguindo se acalmar ainda. Como poderia? Ele estava prestes a passar um dia inteiro com uma adorável Lily Evans. Na verdade, ele estava prestes a passar uma semana com uma adorável Lily Evans.

Do outro lado da torre da Grifinória, no dormitório, Lily sentou-se acordada em sua cama, segurando as pernas contra o peito.

Por que diabos ela tinha concordado com isso? Talvez tenha sido por causa do jeito que ele estava olhando para ela. Ela sempre parecia ficar mole ultimamente quando ele fazia isso.

Bateu a mão na cama com raiva.

Ela não queria fazer isso. Ela não queria gastar tanto tempo sozinha com James Potter.

Talvez se ficasse em seu quarto durante todo o dia, não precisasse. Agradeceu a Merlin por nenhuma das outras meninas de seu dormitório estar lá no feriado.

Se ela se escondesse, ele não poderia chegar até ela.

Sim! Isso seria perfeito!

Porém, pensou, quanto tempo posso ficar sem comida?

Seu estômago roncou e ela baixou a cabeça pra olhar pra ele.

Enfiou as mãos pelo cabelo em aborrecimento quando se levantou da cama.

Tecnicamente, ela não precisava se vestir em trajes escolares. A escola não estava em aulas, e a maioria das pessoas não as usava durante as férias. Ela suspirou olhando para sua coleção de roupas trouxas.

Eventualmente, ela extraiu um suéter verde escuro e um par de jeans, e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes, como fazia todas as manhãs. E contemplou o rímel que mantinha no fundo da sua mala, mas balançou a cabeça para si mesma.

É apenas que você está fazendo esforço?

Ela zombou de si mesma. Calçando os sapatos, deixou o dormitório.

Esperando no final das escadas, infelizmente, estava a última pessoa que ela queria ver.

Ele teve que se segurar em sua cadeira quando a viu.

Acalme-se, Potter. Disse a si mesmo.

Merlin, ela parece tãobonita. Ele pensou enquanto ela descia as escadas em direção a ele. Seu cabelo estava solto e ondulado, e ela estava usando roupas trouxas que marcavam seu corpo de uma forma que suas vestes escolares não permitiam.

Engolindo um pouco, ele se recompôs.

- Evans. - Disse, levantando-se da cadeira.

Ela olhou friamente para ele.

- Potter - Bufou. - Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

Um sorriso gigante definiu a boca do maroto.

- Estamos indo em um encontro. - Ele disse, cuidadosamente articulando cada sílaba.

Como é bom sentir o prazer de dizer essas palavras.

Ela apertou os lábios em uma linha branca, e seus olhos brilharam com irritação.

- Bem, eu vou precisar de um café da manhã primeiro, pra sobreviver a este dia. - Ela disse, olhando para ele.

Ele manteve o sorriso.

- É claro - Concordou.

Juntos, para grande aborrecimento de Lily, desceram para o desjejum. Na verdade, foi mais parecido como Lily quase correndo com James em seus calcanhares.

Havia poucos alunos no salão para o café da manhã daquele dia. As mesas pareciam nuas, apenas forradas com alguns conjuntos de estudantes debruçados sobre seus pratos.

Lily sentou-se rapidamente, assistindo um prato aparecer na frente dela. Devido ao fato de James sentar tão perto como poderia fisicamente ao lado dela, ela decidiu pegar alguns pedaços extras de bacon para se acalmar.

Para piorar a situação, Sirius Black praticamente se materializou através da mesa, na frente dela.

- Olá Evans. - Ele disse com desprezo. - Animada com o seu dia?

Ela mordeu um pedaço de bacon com tal força que causou um som extremamente audível, que fez James estremecer e Sirius sorrir.

- Animadíssima - Resmungou.

O café terminou, e James rapidamente correu para fora, puxando-a pelos corredores. Lily seguiu relutante, embora parte dela estivesse muito interessada em que saber para onde ele a estava levando.

James Potter era um maroto, e ele e seus amigos sempre pareciam estar falando sobre as aventuras que eles tinham tido, as brincadeiras que realizavam, as coisas que tinha feito. Ela sempre se sentava a uma distância segura, ouvindo tão perto quanto podia sem parecer óbvia. Se ela ia admitir uma coisa era que James Potter era realmente interessante.

Eles continuaram andando até que ficarem de frente às escadas que conduzem a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Potter, o que estamos fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou incerta, pisando no primeiro degrau apressadamente.

Ele agarrou seu pulso.

- Não, venha aqui.

Seu coração acelerou um pouco quando ele a puxou para baixo. James a levou para baixo, atrás da escada, a estátua de uma bruxa sentada bem no fundo.

Ela olhou para estátua, e depois de volta para ele.

- O que?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela. Pegou sua varinha, e tocou a corcunda da bruxa, dizendo: - Dissendium.

Diante de seus olhos, ela viu a estátua abrir para revelar uma passagem escura. E não pôde impedir seu queixo de cair.

James começou a andar dentro da passagem extremamente escura, antes de perceber que ela não estava atrás dele.

Lily ouviu-o sussurrar, "Lumos" e depois um raio de luz azul prolongar da escuridão.

Virando-se, ela viu a luz iluminar sua face, e encontrar ele olhando para ela com expectativa.

- Bem? Vamos então.

Ainda um pouco aturdida, Lily seguiu para dentro. Ela caminhou lentamente, sentindo o caminho pelo barulho dos passos de James.

O feitiço de James foi fraco, então a luz foi diminuindo até extinguir-se.

- Potter! - Ela chamou de repente. Seus passos pararam. - Espere!

- Oh! Desculpe, Evans. – Soou sua voz. Antes que ela percebesse, sentiu uma mão quente agarrar-lhe o pulso, e depois deslizar para baixo até sua mão.

Ela agarrou-o firmemente. Por causa do medo de cair, é claro.

Quando finalmente emergiu da passagem escura, encontrou-se em um porão úmido. Grandes caixas marrons cobriam as paredes, e o cheiro de açúcar encheu o ar.

- É melhor você me dizer agora onde estamos - Disse com irritação crescente, apontando o dedo para ele. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo, levando-a em passagens aleatórias com destinos desconhecidos?

Mais importante, o que ela estava fazendo seguindo-o?

Ele apenas riu baixinho.

- Nós estamos no porão da Dedosdemel.

O queixo dela caiu.

- Estamos em Hogsmeade! Nós não temos permissão para estar aqui! Isso é contra as regras! Nós temos que voltar! - Exclamou ela, virando-se em direção ao corredor. Mas, infelizmente, ele tinha fechado a passagem de novo.

Ela bateu as mãos contra a madeira que prendia o caminho. Quando viu que não iria abrir, ela se voltou para ele.

Ele estava encostado na parede do porão, um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios.

-Potter - Ela fervia. - Você vai abrir esta passagem agora.

- Não é possível fazer isso. - Ele disse calmamente.

Ela rangeu os dentes.

- E por que não?

Ele sorriu.

- Porque você estaria quebrando as condições da aposta!

- As condições do acordo não incluía quebrar todas as regras da escola! - Ela gritou. Preocupada, olhou para o teto, perguntando se atraia atenção pra eles.

- Tente baixar o tom um pouco Evans, eu tenho certeza que alguém na Rússia ainda não consegue ouvi-la. - Ele disse sarcasticamente. - E as condições do negócio foram, simplesmente, que eu não poderia fazer qualquer coisa sexual para você, sem o seu consentimento.

Ele tinha um ponto.

Ela olhou de volta para ele.

- Certo. Agora - Ele a pegou pelo braço. - Vamos.

Ela o seguiu de perto, não querendo ficar sozinha no porão escuro por mais tempo.

Eles subiram as escadas devagar, e ambos enfiaram a cabeça para fora da abertura. Além de um ruído leve da porta aberta atrás do balcão, não havia ninguém à vista.

Rapidamente, ele agarrou a mão dela e levou-a pelos corredores até a porta. Abrindo a porta de vidro, correu para a rua coberta de neve de Hogsmeade. Ainda respirando um pouco pesado Lily levou um momento para olhar ao redor.

Hogsmeade era realmente muito bonita, especialmente quando não estava cheia de alunos. Cerca de metade das lojas estavam escurecidas, neve branca revestindo os topos de todos os telhados e lajes. As árvores do tamanho dos prédios também cobertas de neve.

- Nossa Evans, parece um pouco fora de forma. Você está bem? - James disse, olhando para ela com aquela cara condescendente divertida que ele tinha mostrado anteriormente.

Lily olhou de volta para ele, mas se endireitou. – Pode crer.

Ele latiu uma risada.

Para sua surpresa, ela teve que segurar os cantos de sua boca que queriam se mover para cima.

- Para onde vamos agora? – Perguntou a ela. - A maioria das lojas estão fechadas. E você realmente acha que qualquer lojista iria nos deixar entrar, sabendo que nós não estamos autorizados a estar aqui?

Ele sorriu misteriosamente.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho uma ideia - Ele disse, levando-a ao longo do caminho coberto de neve.

Ela logo se viu em pé na frente do Três Vassouras mais cedo do que imaginava.

- Potter? Sério? - Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e abriu a porta.

No interior, todas as cadeiras tinham sido empurradas em cima das mesas e o local parecia deserto. Foi muito estranho, ela estava tão acostumada a vê-lo cheia com os veteranos de Hogwarts que era quase assustador estar tão tranquilo.

Assustando-a, a porta da cozinha foi aberta, e Madame Rosmerta saiu.

Rosmerta era a proprietária do Três Vassouras, e não era segredo que ela era a fantasia da maioria dos meninos de Hogwarts. Ela tinha um cabelo loiro, com raízes acastanhadas mostrando. Ela era muito bonita e parecia estar em torno de seus 20 anos. Ela também tinha um formato de corpo curvilíneo.

- Olá, Rosie - James disse em uma voz sedutora. Lily lutou contra a vontade de revirar os olhos.

- Olá, Jamie! - Ela disse de lá, sorrindo timidamente e limpando a barra. James caminhou até uma das mesas mais a direita e levou duas cadeiras.

- Bem... sente-se. - Ele disse, acenando de Lily para a cadeira.

Ela sentou-se com um acesso de raiva.

- Jamie! – A voz de Rosmerta chamou. - Você vem pra cozinha? Preciso de ajuda para mover algumas caixas.

Ele olhou para Lily.

- Eu já volto.

- Então é ela? - Rosmerta perguntou, empoleirando-se em algumas caixas empilhadas no canto da cozinha.

James não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- É. Ouça, muito obrigado por fazer isso. O que estou te devendo? - Ele perguntou colocando para baixo a caixa marrom pesada contendo garrafas de álcool na prateleira mais à esquerda.

Ele tinha falado com Rosmerta, logo que Lily tinha concordado com a aposta, sabendo que ele poderia ser capaz de levar um fora. Independentemente da situação.

Isso, é claro, era uma das muitas coisas que ele tinha em mente para os próximos dias.

- Enquanto Albus não descobrir, vai ficar tudo bem. - Ela assegurou. - Mas escuta.

Ele levantou-se para encontrá-la olhando para ele com carinho. Ela agarrou-o pelos ombros e olhou para ele sério.

- Vá devagar com essa pobre garota. Você esteve tentando sobre ela durante anos, e é por isso que eu estou fazendo isso. Não estrague as suas possibilidades - Ela disse.

Um pouco nervoso pela repetição, tanto dela e dos conselhos de Sirius, ele respirou.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu não vou.

Ela o soltou.

- Ótimo. Agora volta pra lá, e tenta não sorrir como um grande idiota.

Ele deu uma risada rápida, e voltou para o salão.

Lily estava sentada à mesa, olhando pela janela de costas para ele.

Ok, esta é sua chance. Ele conversou consigo mesmo enquanto seguiu olhando os cabelos ruivos a sua frente. Você não vai -se: seja casual.

Com mais uma respiração profunda, ele voltou para a mesa e sentou-se.

O momento em que ele se sentou, ela reuniu todo o seu cabelo em suas mãos e puxou tudo para um lado, por cima do ombro. O lado esquerdo do pescoço inclinado foi exposto, mostrando uma pele leitosa branca.

Ele congelou.

Ela piscou os olhos verdes para ele com expectativa.

Sentia-se como se a garganta tivesse fechado. Sua língua era grossa e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer. Tudo o que podia pensar era...

- Hum.

- Potter? - Ela disse em voz alta.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Sim, o que foi?

Ela mordia o lábio para não sorrir. Isso fez seu coração saltar.

- Bem, você vai falar comigo? Ou você prefere só olhar para mim? - Ela perguntou, a voz com tom de diversão.

Ele sorriu.

- Você é tão bonita, não é difícil.

Este deixou-a corada. Ele observou o rosa rastejar do seu pescoço até suas bochechas quando ela olhou para baixo em seu colo.

- Obrigada. - Ela resmungou.

Isso o surpreendeu.

Ele já havia a chamado de bonita várias vezes, e de todas as vezes ela lhe deu um tapa, ou insultou, ou simplesmente zombou. Mas nunca havia corado assim.

Ele queria mais disso. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Madame Rosmerta apareceu em sua mesa.

- Então, o que vocês vão querer, crianças?

- Apenas duas cervejas amanteigadas, obrigado. - James disse intencionalmente. Ela se afastou, rabiscando no bloco de notas na mão.

- Como você sabia se eu queria cerveja amanteigada? - Lily disse em tom acusador.

Droga.

- Oh, eu não... O que você... - Ele balbuciou, preocupando-se de que já tinha arruinado a sua chance.

Mas o rosto da ruiva estava relaxado.

- Eu quero. - Ela disse, sorrindo de volta para ele de uma forma afetada. A garota estava brincando com ele!

Ele tentou encará-la.

- Você fez isso de propósito.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta.

- Sirigaita sanguessuga. - Ele murmurou.

Ela golpeou o braço dele do outro lado da mesa, mas sorriu também.

- Então - Ela disse se inclinando contra o encosto da cadeira e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Potter. Tenho que perguntar.

- Vai em frente.

- Congelar o piso do banheiro das meninas do sexto ano, soltar bombas de bosta durante o fim dos exames do terceiro ano, pintar o cabelo de todos os garotos sonserinos de rosa, colar todos os móveis do Slughorn no teto... Foi realmente você que fez tudo isso?

Ele não tinha certeza se ela estava prestes a repreendê-lo por fazer isso ou não, mas ela parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso, então ele decidiu sorrir também.

- Sim. Os Marotos se orgulham por serem criadores e executores dessas brincadeiras. - Ele disse com orgulho.

Os cantos de sua boca puxaram para cima. A garçonete deixou dois copos sobre a mesa, e passou de volta para a cozinha.

Ficaram assim por muito tempo, James contando histórias dos marotos e Lily se segurando para não rir.

Ela sentiu-se sorrir apesar disso.

- E você Evans? - Perguntou ele. - Você já foi pega por alguma travessura?

- Já. - Ela respondeu, tentando manter o seu orgulho para baixo. Ela iria admitir, algumas armações dos marotos ficaram na memória dela pra sempre. E com certeza na história de Hogwarts. - Esse ano quando você colocou pó coça-coça nas nossas camas... Levou semanas pra sair. – Ela estremeceu com a lembrança.

Eles falaram um pouco sobre as coisas fora da escola e sobre os professores. James sobre Transfiguração e Lily sobre Poções e daí James pulou para o Quadribol.

- Lily, você realmente deveria vir a um dos jogos. - Ele disse.

Ela zombou.

- É só você não me fazer voar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- O que?

- Eu só... não vôo. - Ela disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para ela de um jeito que ela não conseguia decifrar. Depois de um momentos encarando-o ela finalmente falou.

- Eu acho que o Quadribol recebe mais crédito do que merece.

Isso mexeu com ele.

- O que? Quadribol é um grande negócio!

- Bem, só parece apenas um jogo com pessoas voando em vassouras, geralmente para serem atingidas por algo ou cair de suas vassouras, e para quê? Qual é o ponto?

- Quadribol é mais do que um jogo! E isso envolve estratégia e física e planejamento cuidadoso! - Ele protestou.

Ela zombou. Enquanto isso, no entanto, seu estômago roncou.

- Que horas são? - Perguntou ela.

Ele olhou para o relógio.

- Quase uma - Ele respondeu.

- Ah, meu Deus, é o almoço! - Ela exclamou, pulando da cadeira. - Nós vamos chegar tarde!

- Relaxe Evans, vamos sair agora. Basta dizer que você perdeu a noção do tempo na biblioteca, você sabe os professores vão acreditar em qualquer coisa que você disser - Ele disse, levemente divertido com a sua apreensão por quebrar as regras.

Ele sempre tinha tido a ambição para empurrar Lily fora de sua zona de conforto, para soltá-la um pouco. Somente tê-la ali em Hogsmeade sem permissão já significava uma pequena vitória pra ele.

Atingindo-o no braço para que se apressassem, ela partiu para a porta. Antes de sair, ele colocou algum dinheiro na mesa e gritou um "obrigado" para a cozinha.

Em sua caminhada de volta à Dedosdemel, Lily não poderia deixar de ponderar consigo mesma.

Eu conversei com o Potter por quase quatro horas. Pensou. E eu não sentir vontade de vomitar minhas tripas ou causar algum dano físico .

Sussurrando "Alohamora" na fechadura na porta Dedosdemel, ele a puxou para baixo através da loja e na entrada no chão para Hogwarts.

Segurar a mão dele não era desagradável.

Caminhando de volta pela passagem vazia, ele ainda não tinha soltado sua mão, o que a deixou, bem pouco, minusculamente feliz. Sua mão era áspera, forte... e segura.

No momento em que eles voltaram para o Salão Principal, o almoço estava de fato quase no fim. James soltou sua mão e entrou. Ela queria agarrar a mão dele novamente, só para sentir a força quente dele, mas apenas seguiu-o para dentro.

Ela ficou aliviada, porém, ao ver que Black não estava à vista.

Eles comeram seu almoço em silêncio. Algumas vezes debaixo da mesa, as pernas deles se encostavam, e ela se sentia estremecer sempre que isso acontecia.

Ela não sabia por que isso estava acontecendo. Não estava tentando ganhar essa aposta?

É claro! E não, não era como se ela tivesse caído loucamente apaixonada por ele ao longo do dia. Nem perto.

Mas ela sentiu algumas de suas noções preconcebidas do maroto de cabelos castanhos desaparecerem.

Ele era inteligente, muito inteligente, mas do que as pessoas imaginavam. As brincadeiras que ele fazia com seus amigos agora parecia quase divertidas para Lily (embora não os que envolveram vítimas específicas). Ele conversava bem, e realmente a fez incapaz de esconder a risada algumas vezes. Ele amava Transfiguração e, embora ele era tão idiotamente obcecado por Quadribol, como ela já sabia, correu tudo surpreendentemente bem. Ele foi... tolerável.

Sim, talvez ela estivesse começando a gostar dele.

Quer saber? Ela pensou consigo mesma. Potter não é tão ruim.

* * *

**_N/A: Comentem, por favor!_**

**_._**

**N/T: E aí? Curtiram o capítulo? Gostei mais da parte em que o James chama a Lily de "Sirigaita Sanguessuga". Hahahahahahaha' O romance vem aí, primeiro eles tem que desenvolver os sentimentos, ou pelo menos a Lily, né?! Hahaha' **

**.**

* * *

**ReViEwS:**

**Mary and Gabi Potter Weasley: **Hahahahahah' eu sei, eu também adoro a Lene. E quando o Sirius faz o papel de melhor amigo da Lily. Mas só mais pra frente pra saber... ;)

**Andthisismiisty:** mais um capítulo postado. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Atena's Daughter:** Hahahaha' obrigada. Realmente, a ideia das apostas apesar de meio batida, sempre faz o maior sucesso. Principalmente quando é entre uma ruiva furiosa e um maroto espertinho. Hahahaha'

**Alh Vez:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mentiiira! Eu adoro essa fic também! Hahahaha' espero que eu esteja traduzindo tão bem quanto ela. Hahahahaha' ;D

**Mirian Black Lupin:** Hahahahaha' como não se apaixonar, né? Um maroto lindo e inteligente. Difícil resistir. Hahahaha'

**Biaa Black Potter**: Hahaha' que bom! ^^

**IBlackI:** Hahaha' deve ser difícil ter que esperar uma semana. Eu entendo como você se sente. Capítulo aqui, espero que tenha ajudado a matar a ansiedade um pouco. ;)

**Annabel Evers:** ah, eu também gostei, ela consegue equilibrar bem a escrita na hora de criar a cena e as ações dos personagens.

* * *

**.**

**É isso aí, gente, e me dêem um "R", me dêem um "E", me dêem um... Ok, já chega isso tá ridículo. Eu quero reviews. E quero agora. u.u**

**Hahahahahaha'**

**- Lady Mary Potter**


End file.
